Birthday Blues
by Jojo78
Summary: Will they overcome her birthday blues? Will their lives change? Still don't know how to summarize. Total M rating. I don't own In Plain Sight. Mary/Marshall
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own In Plain Sight**

* * *

On Mary's fortieth birthday, the unthinkable happened. She slept with her best friend, her partner, Marshal Marshall Mann.

Rolling over in bed, she saw the slow rise and fall of the hard chest she had leaned against and cried on the night before.

He'd been on loan with the FTF in Chicago for the past month. Losing his companionship had been hard. That must have been what prompted her insane actions.

With the sheet only covering him to the waist, Mary admired the tight abs and the light spray of dark hair shaped like a V, pointing to his…_Dear Lord! What was I thinking?_

Grabbing the sheet and pulling it up to her chin, she accidentally woke him. Opening his sleepy, sexy blue eyes, he gently smiled at her. "Morning, beautiful."

"Just because we had sex last night doesn't mean you have to treat me differently Doofus."

He pushed himself up and leaned against the headboard, exposing his…_Oh my!_

"What's that matter? I can call you beautiful if I want to. Cuz you are."

She tried to act casually but averted her eyes. "Oh, I'm sure. My eyes are probably puffy and bloodshot. My hair…"

She reached up and stroked her blonde tresses. A good chunk of it had shot up in the air while the back was plastered flat against her head. "Oh lovely. What is it about fortieth birthdays that can turn happily single, independent women into crying idiots?"

Marshall smiled and shook his head. "Why are you being so hard on yourself? I enjoyed the hell out of last night. We made love, Mary…"

Mary snorted and laughed, "We fucked!"

Ignoring her crude expression, "Face the fact that we're not able to undo that. I, for one, wouldn't want to and if you think our relationship isn't going to change, you're still asleep and dreaming."

Sitting up she stared at him, "Relationship?! Change?! What are you talking about?!"

He cupped her chin and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I intend to treat you right and make you want to do what we did a lot more often."

Truth be told, she wanted to fuck him again too but blamed it on temporary insanity.

"Look Marshall, what happened last night….I mean, you probably did it cuz you felt sorry for me…"

"Absolutely not! When have I ever lied to you?"

"Never!"

"Then you should trust me. I think you're beautiful, even first thing in the morning after crying and right now I want to hold you." He slid down close to her. "And kiss you" he leaned over and gently nibbled her sensitive neck working his way along her jaw to deliver a soft peck. "For a long, long time, sweetheart." He crushed her lips in a long, deep, mind-blowing, toe-curling kiss.

Kissing him back with as much passion as she could muster, she let her hand wander down his chest to stroke his thick erection.

His hand cupped her breast and thumbed her sensitive nipple. All embarrassment melted away, replaced by a deep longing between her legs. Her body ached to be filled with him again and again. Having sex with Marshall had been playful and passionate and if Mary remembered correctly, she had initiated it. He immediately responded and seemed to know exactly what pleased her. Not only was he renting a room in her mind, he had also leased her body. _Dear Lord, if I let this man go, how crazy would I be?_

He moved his mouth to her breast and sucked her thoroughly. Tracing a finger down her abdomen, he massaged her mound. Her skin tingled as he explored, a craving in her awoke and she could barely wait to be touched everywhere and then filled with his erection. He licked his way down her side, tickling her ribs with his tongue. She giggled and moaned, tried to scoot away but he held on tight until he reached his destination.

He teased at first, barely touching her clit with his tongue, then nipped at it with his lips and, when she thought she'd lose her mind, he flicked her sensitive bud. She wanted them to come together. Arching and moaning, she wrapped her fingers in his hair and begged him to fuck her, now, hard.

He raised his face and grinned. She spread her legs and in seconds he was on his knees between them. She guided his arousal to her wet center and he plunged inside. They moaned in unison. Mary feeling complete being filled by him.

She opened her eyes for a moment and caught him watching her with those smoky dark blue eyes.

"I love you, Mary"

Her eyes shone bright as he moved in and out of her body, slowly at first, desperate to mark her as his own, then he gave her exactly what she had asked for-a hard, vigorous, luscious fucking. He was right. She wanted this. Filling her so completely shocked every nerve in his body, a feeling he wouldn't trade for anything in the world at this point.

Mary grasped onto his shoulders and arched into his hips. "Marshall, harder"

He increased his pace and reached between them to rub her clit. Her fingernails bit his skin as she met him thrust for thrust until her hungry muscles clamped down on his aching length and pulsed.

A scream left her lips and he leaned forward to catch it with his mouth. He allowed his lips to linger on hers until she quieted and then lifted his mouth to smile.

"Do it again," she whispered.

Marshall began to move again, this time skipping slow and straight to fast. His restraint was gone. Her body was too warm and too wet. He lifted his body to balance on his hands and drove into her. Two more strokes and her muscles surrounded him in a tight fist and he couldn't fight release any longer. With a growl, he pushed deep inside her one last time. Fireworks exploded behind his eyelids as he filled her full of his seed in a hot rush. She release a soft moan and pulsed around him again. His body covered her completely, sobbing "Thank you" over and over again.

**TBC?**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

The next day, Mary was snuggled-_the one thing she never thought she'd enjoy doing_-up against Marshall on the couch, a light blanket wrapped around them. They were watching Star Wars for the millionth time, Mary wasn't paying attention to it. Her eyes were closed as Marshall caressed her breasts in lazy circular strokes, his attention only on her nipples, which tingled in pleasure. They were both naked, and her back was to him, two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly. Her head rested on a pillow and she pressed her body further into his body.

"Mary?" he whispered

"What?"

His hand left her breasts and she growled, which made him chuckle against the nape of her head. Reaching over he picked up the remote and mute the TV. Returning to her breasts he felt her release a sign of relief. "I was thinking that we should leave the city for the weekend, no interruptions."

Keeping her eyes closed, she scowled "Are you nuts? No interruptions of what kind?"

"You know, the Stan kind of interruptions."

"Aren't we doing that now? I don't think we're getting any calls at the moment."

Sighing deeply he cupped one of her breasts in his hand and kissed her neck. "No, he hasn't interrupted, but you know its possible."

"What's wrong with that? It's out job…" she trailed as she turned over to face him. Wrapping her arms around his waist she kissed his neck, jaw, his lips, then licked them open.

He ran his hand along her back to the curve of her ass and then down to her thigh to bring her leg over his waist. "I want to discuss it, you and I driving over to the Sandia Mountains."

She groaned, not because of the subject but because his erection was settled nicely between her thighs. "I don't want to discuss the non-possibility of us ever going on a weekend getaway." she finished with a whisper as she moved her hips so that her sensitive nub was rubbing against him.

"You can almost convince me" he pulled away from her. When she protested, he resumed his fingers to her sensitive nub and lightly massaged it. "Can you please think about it?"

Groaning in frustration, "Dammit Marshall! Can we just…just talk about this later?"

"Okay, but promise that we _will_ talk about this later" he stopped his fingers again, chuckling when she once again groaned in frustration.

She sighed in pleasure and pulled him closer, rubbing her body against his. "Yes" it was a half truth but she was sure he would stop if she didn't at least agree to what he wanted to discuss. She licked his lips and kissed him desperately encouraging him to slip a couple of fingers inside her.

"Fine, we'll continue this later…" he said as he gave her his goofy grin and brought her hand down to his erection.

She ran her hand down the length of him. Leaning forward, she kissed him and continued to stroke him, making sure to tease the tip with her thumb.

His hand returned to the area between her legs, and he slid his fingers into her. She moaned and deepened the kiss, her tongue rubbing against his. They continued stroking and rubbing each other for a couple of minutes before he slipped his fingers from her, grabbed her around the waist and sat up with her straddling his legs.

She settled her sensitive nub on his arousal and sucked on his tongue, making him groan out, "Mary!" Her fingers ran through his hair, keeping him close to her mouth. Her hips moved up and down, when she ended their kiss, she gasped, "Marshall, please"

Her body demanded she get her release.

Marshall moved her up and down his arousal, "There you go" he whispered, his own breathing labored, ragged.

The tension on her sensitive nub increased until she thought she couldn't take it anymore and then she cried out, "Marshall…"

Her body shuddering her release, jerking in response to the pleasure of having experienced this with her partner, her best friend, her Mann.

He lifted her by the hips and entered her. She let out another soft groan, loving the feel of his arousal deep inside of her as her body clenched around it. When the last of her orgasm passed, he placed his hands back on her hips and moved them.

Mary took his lead, never one to skirt her responsibilities, she rode him, eager to give him the same experience he'd just given her. Marshall tunneled a hand into her hair and took control of the kiss, he licked into her mouth and sucked her bottom lip gently.

"Damn, you feel good" Marshall cupped her full breasts, holding them up to his lips. He sucked on her nipples like a starving man.

He moved his hands to her hips and held on as she rode him, hard. Groaning deeply he screamed, "Mary!" And then he found his release, he pumped again one last time and then stilled, she held him close. She liked it when he came inside of her, not that she would ever tell him.

They pulled away enough to bring their lips back together, kissing slowly and leisurely. Holding each other tight, her thighs clamped against his hips, keeping him close.

* * *

Hmm...**TBC?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Mary removed their breakfast dishes and let them sit in the sink. Then she strolled over to him and sat on his lap. "All I can think about is fucking you again."

His breath froze.

"That's all you had to say" he reached through the opening in the robe and touched her breasts. She moaned. "I'd like to fuck you until we can't move, Mary. Do you have any plans for today?"

"To keep you entertained"

She found his bulge under her ass and stroked. His arousal evident as it grew within seconds.

_Fuck, I can't believe how much I've wanted her and now she wants me too. _He picked her into his arms and carried her to bed. "Shall I tell you what I'm going to do or surprise you?"

"Oh..." she moaned as the thought of Marshall talking dirty, "tell me! God, don't spare the dirty talk Mann!"

He laughed. What a perfect pair they made. He threw her on the bed and crawled over her body. "Well, first I'm going to suck on your pretty flushed breasts like they're my last meal." He tore her robe open and opened his mouth over her breasts.

She moaned, "Yes, I love that. More!"

Her breasts drove him crazy. He always knew they'd be generous. He cupped on in his palm, felt the weight of it and sucked. When he pulled away, she growled in frustration until he suckled onto the other one.

She shuddered and gasped. He couldn't believe she was so responsive to his touch.

"I want you, Marshall. I want you now!"

"Not so fast babe, I have plans for you. I haven't even started."

"God Marshall, if you stop I'm liable to shoot you!"

Ignoring her threat, he crawled between her knees, bent down and kissed around her breasts. Reached down to her navel and tongued her belly button. He kissed her inner thighs, then ran his tongue over her lower lips. She opened her body as if trying to bring her clit to his tongue. He wouldn't tease her. He was hard enough to cut through steel and wanted his own pleasure too.

He barely touched her clit with his tongue. She moaned as he lapped at her clit, moving faster and faster as she arched her body closer to him. She shattered almost at once. Mary screamed her release so loudly she was afraid her neighbors heard.

"Stop!" she pushed him away, "No more"

As much as he wanted to continue, he relented at her wishes. She panted and stared at him in amazement. Never in all the time she knew Marshall had she thought he would be this passionate. He was always such a gentleman.

"Are you sure you've had enough?"

"Yes"

He smiled, "You thought...that possibly I wouldn't know how to make you scream?"

She grinned, "Roof renting, huh?"

"Afraid so babe"

Lifting an eyebrow she asked, "Babe?"

"It's an endearment"

"I know what it is Marshall, but why use it?"

"You'd rather I call you baby?"

Glaring at him she rolls her eyes, "We don't have to use endearments here, not like we're..."

"What? Not like we're a couple? In a relationship?" growled Marshall

Groaning she rolled away from him muttering, "Not that again"

Frowning he saw her retreat, he could see her put all her defenses up, "Stop! We have to talk about this"

Rolling back to him she pressed her body against his, feeling his hard length press into her belly. Gripping her waist, he lifted her up and back onto his hardness. He'd never been so hard or his sack so tight. He followed her lead, they could always talk about their relationship, or lack thereof on her part, later.

He almost exploded as her moist heat enveloped him. She panted hard and fast as he moved her, his swollen head hitting her clit.

"I need more" he panted

Mary reached down between them and grasped his hard length. She pushed herself up and slowly lowered herself on his hardness. As much as she had him throughout the past week, he still felt too big. He could feel her stretch around him, watched her face as inch after inch of his body pressed into her. Moaning, she bit her lip.

"Oh, God, Marshall, you're so big."

Marshall spanned her waist and lifted her up and down slowly. Each time, he came into her little by little until he was completely deep inside of her. He watched as his body slid in and out of her body. The sight was so erotic, he groaned and held her still against him. Grinding his hips against hers.

The need inside of him was so intense, he rolled them over. He was lying over her, fully inside of her. He started to move, slowly at first. In and out. Holding her thighs tightly, he pushed in then pulled out to the tip, then pushed back in.

Mary felt like screaming at his slow pace, every muscle in her body craved for a fast ride. Reaching down she covered his hands on her thighs with her own. He twisted his hands around to lace them with hers. He pressed down on top of her body as he moved her hands up over their heads, pinning her to the bed. She loved his weight on top of her. It made her feel secure and loved.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and held on as he took them to the edge of an explosive orgasm.

Burying his face in her neck, Marshall pounded his hardness into her. He wanted to plunge himself so completely into her that they became one. A savage need to possess Mary made every muscle in his body quiver.

He was going insane as her smell intoxicated him. Clamping his eyes shut, he rammed his body deep inside of her. She screamed his name, "Marshall!"

Marshall followed her into his own release, he could feel himself gush deep into her. Even as he climaxed, he wanted more from her. He needed her to completely accept him. A thought that shot straight to his heart.

Spent, he rolled off her and ran a shaky hand over his sweaty face. He turned his head to look at her, she had a smile of satisfaction on her lips. He was sure he had a grin on his.

Panting he rasped, "Whether you like it or not, we are in a relationship"

She opened her eyes and looked at him, "How...do...you...figure...that?"

He rolled towards her and pulled her into his embrace. He ducked his face under hers and kissed the column of her neck, suckling at the skin. Sure he had just marked her as his. "Because you can't get rid of me, now or ever"

Mary ran her fingers through his hair and tugged his head up, staring at his eyes, "This is just fucking"

Closing her eyes she leaned down and kissed him, tangled her fingers in his hair, holding him close to press open mouth kisses to his mouth. She flicked her tongue against his lips until he opened for her and they kissed slowly, their tongues dueling. The need to rush was gone.

"You keep thinking that" he murmured into her mouth.

Groaning she pulled away and nestled against him, "Sleep lover, I'll wake you in an hour"

Chuckling he pulled her close asking, "What time will Norah come home?"

"Mark said Sunday night" murmured as she fell asleep against his chest.

Marshall closed his eyes and joined her.

* * *

**TBC?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Mary walked into the office and looked over at Marshall. He was typing something on his computer, looking for something. "Hey Marshall"

He wouldn't even look at her, she shrugged and walked around her desk to sit on her chair. He was mad, she knew he was mad. She knew he had every right, _every right? _her conscience asked. They weren't even in a relationship, their relationship had evolved into a physical one. Now they were not only best-friends and partners, but also friends with benefits. _Why can't he just reap the 'with benefits' and leave everything else alone?_

If there was one thing Mary knew, it was to evade any form of permanent relationship. The longest relationship she had was with Marshall, but now that it had evolved to the 'with benefits' it seemed that he wanted them to move forward. _Forward? To what? Did he want to move in? Marriage? _her thoughts wouldn't leave her alone.

So, she did the next best thing, "Hey asshole! Are you going to ignore me all day?"

Mary saw him tense, but continued on his search on his computer. Gritting her teeth she looked around the office, Delia and Stan were staring at her outburst. Frowning she rolled her eyes at them and turned to her computer.

After an hour she was starting to get pissed off. She got up and poured herself a cup of coffee, leaning against the counter she stared at her partner. _Damn it Marshall! You have no right to be angry!_

Sighing Mary put her cup down and walked over to his desk, "Marshall, look at me"

"What can I help you with Inspector Shannon?"

"Cut the crap Marshall"

Finally, he looked up to meet her green gaze, the fire in his eyes had her holding her breath, _damn, he's really pissed._

"Why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong!" Mary had her hands on his desk leaning towards him. Looking straight into his eyes, so that he could see she was being honest.

Marshall stood up, making Mary jump up with hands on hips. They stood there glaring at each other, "I don't want to talk about it!"

H e opened his drawer and took out his Glock and badge. After he holster both he walked around his desk. Mary saw him leave, not knowing how to stop him. And if she was honest with herself, she really didn't want to have the argument they would have if she did manage to stop him.

* * *

Marshall walked out of the elevator and out the Sunshine building towards his truck. He was pissed, and hurt. _How does she expect me to just be fine?!_

Groaning out loud he got behind the wheel and went on witness visits. By lunch time he felt like he could control his anger again. He grabbed lunch and ate in the truck. When he was done he walked back into the Sunshine building.

First thing he noticed was the empty desk of his partner, best-friend, lover, girlfriend. _Girlfriend? I think you're just kidding yourself Doofus!_

Looking around to see if she was in the office, he saw her out in the balcony. She looked sad and lonely. _You will not go outside and console her, _his conscience reprimanded.

* * *

Mary looked back and saw Marshall looking out at her. She knew he was fighting an internal battle about coming out and finally talking to her.

If anyone was at fault it was Jinx! It wasn't her fault her mother had tried to set them up on double dates. And not just any kind of double dates, but blind double dates! It had been a whole week ago and he still wouldn't talk to her. _Damn it!_ She knew she was being difficult too, but she didn't want to argue with him, not when they could be doing something else. More constructive.

She sighed deeply and walked back into the office, straight to stand in front of him, "Can we talk?"

Marshall frowned and shook his head, "I have nothing to say"

"Dammit Doofus! It wasn't my _fault!_" Mary was practically yelling at him.

He turned to look at her from behind his desk, "Where's everyone?"

"Lunch"

Trying one last time, "Marshall, I didn't try to set you up, it was Jinx!"

"She wouldn't be trying to set _us_ up if you would've told her that you were already in a relationship, with _ME_!"

Groaning she murmured, "Oh not that again. We are not in a relationship. We're just friends with benefits"

Marshall stood there staring at her. He couldn't believe she had just said that, but her face didn't betray guilt. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Why do you need a label on what we're doing? We are having fun, two consenting adults having sex" Mary just glared at him.

"Is that all it is?" asked Marshall incredulously.

She nodded and for a second she feared she had just made the biggest mistake of her life. The fire and rage in Marshall's eyes had her holding her breath.

"You know something Marshall", she finally found her voice, "just forget about it."

Mary walked away from Marshall back to her desk. He sat down behind his desk and turned to his computer. The resignation in her voice had him worried, he knew Mary hadn't set them up on those blind double dates, _but why'd she have to stay? _

After a few minutes he saw her rummaging in her desk looking for something. He kept shooting her sideway glances, saw the opened stapler. _She's looking for staples_, he thought.

He saw her get up and walk around her desk, she turned and disappeared around the corner. He knew she was going to the supply closet. Getting up and walking around his desk, he decided he would come help her find the staples. She could never find the damn staples.

The supply closet door had been left ajar, he pulled it open and walked in. She was bent over looking in a bottom drawer. The sight of her derriere up and facing him had him hard in an instant. He came in all the way and closed the supply closet door. Walked up behind her and caught her by the hips, pulling her against his straining erection.

"Marshall? What are you doing?" she gasped at the feel of his erection against her ass.

He rubbed against her over and over again. "I'm just doing an experiment. I was wondering if we could _fuck _against the file cabinets before everyone gets back from lunch."

His crude remark had her panting, she loved when he cursed. Early on in their physical relationship she noted how he would forget his manners and scream dirty words to her.

He moved his hand over her breast. Lifting it, weighing it, kneading it. With thumb and finger he tweaked her nipple. Not in a _this is my property_ kind of way, but as _I love to touch your body_ kind of way. The heat of his palm seeped through her tank top. She gasped again.

Mary stopped breathing. The arousal spread through her body.

Slowly, he moved the same hand from her breast, letting his fingers brush against her belly where the tank top ended. Reached into her pants and rubbed his fingers at the edge of panties, leaving her trembling in his arms.

She could feel the heat radiating from his body against hers. He was so good with his hands, he had probed it many times. _Damn him!_

"You think I'm just another cowboy you're going to wrap around your little fingers?" Marshall pulled her closer, still rubbing his erection on her ass.

He put his hand against the file cabinet by her head. A cage made of man, her Mann.

Marshall's fingers worked the hair band from her hair. He made his mouth move around her neck, nipping at her ear, suckling the lobe. A kiss behind her ear, down to her neck, suckling her skin. Knowing he was leaving his mark. Also aware that when she found the hickie there later she would kick his ass. He chuckled and groaned when she pushed her ass against him.

His thumb slipped under her tank top again, his hand rose and pulled the fabric up with it. She panted hard enough to see stars.

His mouth against her ear, "You want me to stop?"

"Fuck, no! Damn it, don't you dare stop!"

"That's the idea"

Mary moved her hands around back to hold him closer, grinding her ass against him. His fingers forced the cup of her bra under her breast, brushed the pads of his fingers so lightly against her nipple. She groaned at the sensations his fingers were evoking in her. He rolled her nipple expertly, whispered words she couldn't decipher. Heartbeat, pulsations, spasms. That's all her body knew. Moaning when Marshall abandoned her breast so he could slip his hand down her panties, nimble fingers readily curving to the natural curve of her heat. He slid inside.

"Ahh" she bit her lip to stop from crying out.

Her body erupted, nothing mattered but his fingers inside of her. Mary pushed back hard. He pulled her closer still. His finger became two, she moaned and squeezed him with her body. He pulled out to circle her clit, when his mouth suckled her neck again she almost screamed her abandon.

"Marshall, please…oh god, please…hurry" she panted

"Stay there" he murmured in her ear.

With sharp tugs and demanding hands, he moved clothes down and around their legs.

"Spread your legs"

She did.

Marshall licked her shoulder, bit it, "Wider"

She did as instructed, giving herself over to him, letting him control this moment. So unlike her.

Hot and wet fingers glided against her moist heat, stroked back and forth. She let her head roll back against his shoulder as he continued to kiss the length of her neck.

"Have you thought about me in the past week?" he panted in her ear.

She nodded, unable to speak.

"Tell me!"

"Damn…it…Marshall! Of…course…I've…thought…of…you" she panted

Marshall slipped a finger inside, she gasped aloud, curling her ass back up high. "Do you want me? Do you want this?"

"Yes. I want you!"

Marshall squeezed between her legs, pulled back on a hip while he slipped his fingers out. His heat left, making her cry out.

"Marshall! Please!"

So hot and hard, his hardness pressed against her heat, but he didn't push in. _Damn him! He's going to pay!_

"We can't go back to what we used to have, Mary. You know that, right?"

She nodded, "Talk…later…please"

Marshall leaned forward and pressed in, thrusting hard until he was balls deep. His hands grasping her hips tight against his body. He began to move, taking her hard and fast. His thrust went harder and deeper, suddenly they became irregular. Panting her name, he pushed up high enough to take her off the floor. The file cabinet rattled with the intensity of Marshall's thrusts.

Mary had her hands on top of the file cabinets holding herself against it. A dozen more thrusts and he came inside of her. She could feel his seed deep inside. They both climaxed, him groaning into her hair, her biting her lip hard enough to draw blood as she moaned her release.

He slowed, then took her arms down and massaged the aching wrists. With his long arms around her, he pulled out. He sighed into her neck, "I was serious, Mary" he swallowed, breathing deeply, "When I said we couldn't turn back…" clearing his throat, "I don't want to"

She nodded, kissed his forearm resting across her chest. "I don't want to either, but I have a kid. I can't just jump in feet first anymore. Can you at least try to understand that?"

Marshall turned her around, kissed her on the lips hungrily. She opened for him and twined her tongue with his. He pulled her closer, feeling his body stir. Pushing her back he gasped, "I do understand"

They pulled apart and righted their clothes back to normal. He looked up and chuckled, "Mare, I think you're gonna have to go home before Stan comes back from lunch"

"Why's that Doofus?" smiling at him

"Because Sunshine, you look freshly fucked"

Blushing Mary punched him in the arm, "You look like the cat that had his fill of cream"

Pulling her close again, he murmured, "I'll never be filled, I'll always want and crave your cream"

"Get off me you pervis!" she laughed and pushed him off, opened the door and walked out.

No one was in the office, so she took his advice and left.

Him trailing after her.

* * *

**TBC?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

It was Friday night, Mary wanted to finish her paperwork because she wanted to go home and screw Marshall seven way from Sunday. There was movement from her partner's desk, looking up to see what Marshall was up to, she sees him putting on her jacket.

"Hey Doofus, hot date?"

Marshall blushes and nods, "As a matter of fact, yeah, Lisa called me and asked me out"

Startled, Mary looks at him, blue eyes met green. She saw that he was being honest.

"Lisa? As in the-double-blind-date-Lisa?"

Nodding, he neatly stacks his finished paperwork on his completed bin and walks around his desk. Standing by her desk saying, "Well, I'll see you later, _partner_"

Mary stands up quickly, toppling her chair behind her, asking "You're kidding, right?"

Looking down at his watch, he shakes his head and waves good-bye as he walks out the door.

Turning around she almost trips over her fallen chair, she reaches down and rights the chair up. Looking back at Marshall, she hollers as he walks into the elevator, "Have fun! Hope you get lucky!"

Again Marshall furiously blushes and feebly smiles at her.

Sitting back down on her chair she continues working on her paperwork. Ten minutes later she gives up on work altogether and splits her completed forms from her incompletes. _I can't believe he's going on a damn date. A fucking date! _

Frowning she gets up and grabs for her bag, Glock and cell phone. She walks into the elevator and smirks, _he's trying to make me jealous. Oh Doofus, I'm sure you're just trying to pull a fast one on me. _

Smiling she gets into her car, knowing full well that before the night was over Marshal Marshall Mann would be draped all over her.

Her phone goes off and she pulls it out, Jinx. _Dammit, not tonight mother! _"What's up mom?"

"Oh Sweet Pea, can you meet me for dinner?" Mary could practically fill her mother excitement through her cell phone.

"No mom, I have plans."

Jinx gasped asking, "Oh come on Mary, please? We haven't gone out to dinner in quite some time."

She groaned, "Fine mom, text me the restaurant you want us to meet at"

Marshall will have to wait, and we all know that a patient Marshall, could be a

very_ horny Marshall._

/

An hour later Mary walked into the restaurant, he found her mother already sitting on their table. It looked like Jinx was almost jumping from excitement. Frowned when she noticed her mother looking over at another table. She shrugged and sat across from her.

Jinx was so involved in her excitement that she didn't even notice Mary was sitting across from her.

"Mom! What are you doing?"

Jinx jumped and squealed, not loud enough for the rest of the restaurant to notice, but enough for Mary to cringe and look away. "Oh Mary you scared the living daylight out of me!"

"So, I'm here. What's going on?"

Smiling Jinx looks up to look at Mary, "Why does something have be going on for us to just hang out?"

"No, no I didn't mean it like that. But I'm sure there's a reason why you wanted to see me"

"Well, actually…"

"I knew it, how much do you need?"

"Mary no! I didn't ask you here to ask for money!"

Mary shook her head and looked around, suddenly spotting her partner, her best-friend, her lover. _More like former lover. He wasn't kidding, he really is on a date. _

Growling she turned to her mother point towards her partner with her thumb, "What's this?"

"Oh Sweet Pea, Lisa called Marshall to ask him on a date and he said yes! Can you believe it? At least one of you fell for their blind date" Jinx was again chattering in excitement.

All Mary could do was act like it didn't affect her, that the fact that her boyfriend out on a date was no big deal, _your boyfriend?! _Her conscience asked

Her heart constricted in pain. She couldn't understand why he was out on a _date_ with that hussy! He belonged to her. So she didn't want to label their relationship, but he knew her issues. _Damn him!_

Throughout dinner Mary kept glancing his way. Marshall was acting like a perfect gentleman, whereas _Lisa_ kept touching his arm, his hand, she almost touched his face, but he had sat back. Surprised at her forwardness. Despite herself Mary smirked, knowing how much Marshall didn't like anyone touching his face. _Except me!_

At the end of dinner Mary turned to her mother, "Hey, do you mind if I take off?"

"Fine, thanks for meeting me. I'm probably going to wait and see if they leave together"

As Mary gets up she collides with a waitress, making the waitress drop her tray. Lucky for Mary the waitress was carrying only a couple of drinks. Unlucky for her, it caught everyone attention, including her partners.

Marshall turned and looked at the commotion. Blushing furiously when he spot Mary. Furious green eyes meet embarrassed blue. Mary walked around the waitress and left the restaurant. Furious at Marshall for being on a date, hurt that he would risk what they had by going on a date.

She practically sprinted to her car when she suddenly heard him calling her, "Mary! Damn it, wait up!"

Mary quickly opened the car and prayed that the car would turn on, the last thing she wanted was to hash it out with Marshall outside of the restaurant. For once the car was on her side, it turned on-on the first try.

She pulled out of the parking space and wouldn't even meet Marshall's eyes as he tried to stop her. Drove home aimlessly. She took the long way home, debating if that was where she should go. Knowing he would show up. She wasn't ready to see him tonight.

/

An hour later she drove home and was disappointed when she didn't see his truck in her driveway. She walked into her house, empty house. No Norah to come to, no Marshall to love through the night, just an empty cold house.

Kicking her shoes off and taking her jacket off, after getting a beer she flopped down on the sofa and turned on the TV. She flipped channels until she stopped at a murder mystery documentary.

She was so deep in thought that didn't hear the door open. Jumped as Marshall flopped down next to her. Immediately she scooted away from him, not even glancing his way. Refusing to start the conversation.

Marshall looked over at her and frowned, he knew she was upset. The glare she shot him at the restaurant had his heart pounding. He couldn't understand why she didn't respect their relationship enough to call it a relationship, but it wasn't ok for him to go out on a date.

"Mare" he began, but immediately stopped when she raised a hand towards him.

"How the date go?"

"Um…it kinda ended after you left."

"Hope it didn't end because of me, don't want to be the cause of you not having a love life"

"Stop Mare, this isn't funny anymore. What the hell do you want?"

Finally turning to face him, "Nothing. I'm going to call it a night. So…make sure to lock the door behind you"

She got up and walked into her room, not bothering closing the door.

Mary took off her clothes and sat at the edge of her bed in only her underwear when she heard the door close. Closing her eyes she leaned back and laid down. She yelped and jumped when she felt the bed deep.

She tried to sit up but Marshall kept her down, "Mare, baby…"

Again she tried to sit up and push him away, but he wouldn't let her go. "Damn it Marshall, let me go!" she muttered, afraid if she spoke louder the tears would fall.

"Never. How could I? You're the reason for my existence." he murmured in her ear, pulling her closer. His arms wrapped around her, one on her lower back, the other in her hair his face in pressed to her collarbone, inhaling her scent.

"Apparently you could, since you were on a date"

Sighing, "Babe, it was nothing. She called and I accepted, because I didn't want to lie to you. I just hate this limbo, you want to keep us locked up in this house. Like your ashamed of us"

Giving up, Mary wrapped her hands around his back, hands splayed across his shoulder blades. Pulling him closer, murmuring, "I know, I know"

Marshall exhaled harshly, fighting need that rose within. As much as he's had it, he still felt surprise at how fast his need for her rose, leaving him almost panting.

The soft moaning sound of pleasure was the death of all his good intentions. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "I want you"

"Oh God Marshall, yes please!"

He laughed and rolled to her back, revealing her breasts. Reaching behind her he undid the bra and tossed it off the side of the bed. He'd played with them most nights, almost everyday, but it was never enough. He ran the tip of his finger around a pale pink nipple. "I love your breasts"

"Oh, these old things? I've had them forever."

Growling, he bent over her and took her mouth, slanting his head to get the perfect fit. Marshall slid over her and pushed his arms beneath her. It surprised him that the need seem to grow every time. Her leg lifted and her foot stroked up and down his calf. Her hands stroked up to bury into his hair. Pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Every inch of his skin was sensitive to her touch, heating and tingling as her fingertips caressed him.

Her tongue continued to lick across his and he groaned, remembering the feel of it across other places on his body. His lover was a generous lover. He couldn't help but feel that everything they did was perfect.

Sliding down, he nuzzled against her throat, then moved lower. He teased her nipples with light brushes of his parted lips and soft gentle licks. Mary groaned and tugged his head closer, silently urging him to suckle her. He teased her a bit longer, then rolled his tongue around her nipple and suckled her. Pulling on her nipple…suckle..suckle..nip…nip…suckle…suckle…nip

"God Marshall, hurry please!" she gasped, shifting beneath him

Laughing Marshall squeezed her hip in his hand, he pushed her briefs down and off. "Patience"

"I'll show you patience" she growled as she flipped them over.

Mary moved her hips back a little and then drove down on him, hard enough to move him up the bed. Marshall stiffened beneath her stroke and arched, giving her all the hardness she wanted.

She repeated her movements, at first slow and steady, then moving faster and harder as Marshall's body broke in release beneath hers.

Then she kept moving on him long past the time he had exploded inside of her, ignoring everything but the need to keep him deep inside.

Marshall groaned his release then sat up and pulled her close, flipping them back again. He drove into her over and over again, she arched and moaned. He was so hard he couldn't believe he had already had one orgasm and his body was still hard deep inside of her. Tilting her hips he deepened his thrusts, moving harder and faster. Deep and hard, he lowered his mouth to meet her lips and licked them open. He groaned as she met him thrust for thrust, kiss for kiss.

They both shattered, groaned and moaned. He pounded several more times and then pulled out, rolling off her. He pulled her close, and she threw her left hand and leg over him.

Harsh labored breathing was all the sound in the room.

* * *

**TBC? Will stop writing when I stop receiving reviews...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Mary had been on a witness transfer with Charlie for the past 3 days. Making it a whole week since she last talked to Marshall outside of work. She left without saying goodbye, letting Stan give him the news. The last time they had been together, at his place, they had argued again about their changing relationship.

_Panting Marshall turned his head to look at Mary, she was panting with a smile on her lips and her eyes closed. After feeling his gaze on her she finally conceded and turned to look at him. "Stop staring at me pervis"_

_"I can't seem to help it, you're naked in my bed and I'm naked in it with you" he grinned at her_

_Rolling her eyes, she sat up still panting slightly from the lovemaking. She got up and reached for her underwear were it lay on the floor were Marshall had thrown it. _

_Marshall rose up on one elbow frowning, "What are you doing?"_

_"What does it look like Doofus? I'm getting dressed"_

_"Why" he sat up still frown in place_

_Rolling her eyes at him, "Because I have to go home, Norah..."_

_"She's at Mark's"_

_Glaring at him, "It doesn't matter, I still have to go home"_

_"You just want to go home because you don't want to have the relationship talk again" Marshall called her on it._

_"Seriously Marshall, drop it" sighed in frustration as she sat on the edge of the bed._

_"Drop it? How can you ask me to drop something that involves us both? I need a commitment from you, something that shows that we're going someplace here" Marshall jumped out of bed, circling to stand in front of her. Startled she looked up and blushed when she noticed he was still naked._

_Mary stood up and walked around him, leaving him standing there, frozen to the spot._

_"If you walk out of here without acknowledging our relationship, consider us only partners" he muttered softly. Not a threat, a promise. _

Mary had walked out and for the next couple of days, Marshall acted as if they had never made love. _Made love? I thought is was only fucking, _mocked her conscience.

Now here she was driving to an empty home, Norah was staying at Mark's until she got back. It was late so she decided to wait for morning to pick her up and spend the day with her. She really didn't want to wait, but couldn't bring herself to wake her little girl up at such a late hour.

The transfer had been very routine, no complications. Drove Charlie's witness to Texas for the trial, a trial that had taken longer than expected. Only because they skipped the witness for another witness, making them wait another day for his turn.

Once the witness testified, Mary and Charlie drove back to Albuquerque. They arrived at the Sunshine building after midnight and briefed Stan for an hour. Because she was still wired from the drive, Mary decided to start on some of the paperwork. Which would enable her to spend a few extra hours with Norah come morning.

She arrived home around 3am, turning off the car she just sat there for a few minutes. Debating if she should get in her house or drive over to Marshall's. She had missed him. He hadn't called her, not like before when they had just been partners. He always made the effort to call and see how she was coping. But not this time, this time there was more at stake. She knew what he wanted, but she was afraid.

Finally fighting an internal battle, brain vs heart, she got out of her car and entered her house. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottled water. Shugging half of the water she put the bottled water on the counter and kicked her shoes off by the front door. Shrugged her jacket off and froze when she heard a noise coming from Norah's bedroom.

Mary took out her Glock and moved against the wall towards the bedroom. "Shh, it's ok. It's probably your momma"

_Marshall_, her brain registered. She put the gun in the table against the wall and walked into the room. Marshall was cradling a one year old Norah. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Just a pair of his funny pajama pants that lay low on his hips. He turned when she stepped into the room, and she felt the intense look in his eyes. She broke eye contact and looked at Norah, her face against his chest, he was stroking her short golden locks. Patting her softly as he whispered into her hair.

She was leaning against the doorjamb, happier than she'd ever been. Marshall and her daughter, he looked like a father with his child. Reassuring the little one that all was right with the world. And in that moment, with Marshall holding her daughter and with her watching this, she realized that she wanted to freeze the moment. But she was still afraid.

Once he was sure that Norah was completely asleep again he went to put her down, Mary briskly walked over to them and kissed the top of her head before Marshall put her in the bed.

With Marshall's eyes on her, she walked out of her daughter bedroom. She got as far as the hallway when Marshall grabbed her arm.

"Wait" his voice was hard and demanding

She looked up at him, and here in the dark, he moved closer to her. Stopped short of making body contact. Making her gasp at the intensity in his eyes.

"Marsh-" her heart was pounding, she felt like it would pop out of her chest. Her body went from cold to hot in mere microseconds. "What are you doing?"

_Jesus Christ_, she knew what he was doing, and she was glad of it. Just standing with him almost touching had her wanting to beg for mercy.

"Don't talk" he whispered, moving in even closer, until their bodies were pressed together, until his body pushed her against the wall. "Don't think" he lifted both hands and covered her breasts.

She sucked in air and let her head fall back against the wall. Even through the thin cotton fabric of her tank top, she felt the heat radiating from his body. His hands were hot and hard and strong. This thumbs moved across the tips of her nipples and the scrape of her bra and tank top over her sensitive skin was another form of torture.

"Oh Marshall" she whispered, licking dry lips and panting as if she had just ran a marathon. "No thinking, only feeling, I want-"

"Me too" he said huskily, cutting her off so fast, she knew that they were both on edge. _He missed me too, _she thought. "Have for days. Can't wait another minute. I need to be in you, Mare. To feel your heat around me" he dropped his head to the curve of her neck and ran his tongue across the pulse point in her throat.

She jumped at the feel, running her hands up until she could cup the back of his head and held him close. While her fingers ran through his thick, dark hair, he dropped one hand down her ass, running his hands down her curves, he tilted her hips and lifted to rub his hardness against her.

They groaned and pulled apart, he opened her jeans and pushed them down her hips. She kicked them off and he pulled her back into his embrace. He ran his hand down her body again, lifting the hem of her tank top. Then he was touching her bare skin and she arched into him as he slid his fingers beneath the edge of her panties.

He touched her heat, slid his fingers into her heat and she climaxed, rubbing her hips with the force of the orgasm. It had been a long, long week and they had both been too on edge. The need for each other making her come within the first slide of his fingers. Groaning his name, "Marshall" she clung to him. The tremors slid through her body. Then she went still, shuddering one last time.

Marshall picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. Holding on to him, Mary ran her hands over his exposed skin, his lightly matted chest hair, and he gasped in a strangled breath. She smiled at him, pleased to know she could affect him as deeply as he did to her.

He lay her in the bed and pulled back, staring down at her as he pulled his pajama pants off along with his boxers. Once he was naked he came to her. In the next instant he pulled her tank top off and unhooked her bra, sending both across the room, then moved his hands down her body to slid her panties down and off her legs and tossed it onto the floor.

Since the last time they had been together, she had wanted to be here with him again. She'd lain awake at night craving his body, his mind and his love. _Why can't I just give him what he wants? Why am I fighting this? _

She was thru with denying either of them of the pleasures they could both convey from each other. Though, for all she knew, this was his way of saying goodbye. He might be getting ready to break it up completely. _Can I really let him go without a fight?_

She knew at that moment, that if that was the case, then she wanted this one last night with him to be memorable. She pulled him closer and opened her thighs, he moved over her and settled between her thighs. She moaned softly, spread her legs farther and rocked her hips in silent invitation. All she wanted was to feel the hard, strong slide of his body into hers. To hold him within her.

Then he was there, plunging deep, stealing her breath with the hard thrusts of his body. He laid claim to her in the most intimate way. And Mary gave him everything she had. Her hands stroked up and down his spine. Her short nails dug into his forearms. Her legs wrapped around his hips and urged him deeper, harder.

Marshall bent his head to kiss her, she parted her lips and met his tongue with her own in a battle of need and want that went beyond passion to love. When she voiced that word in her brain, _love_, she felt an incredible sense of belonging.

He tore his mouth from hers, looked down into her eyes and said on a groan, "Mary...I need you"

"You have me, Marshall" she told him and then arched her spine as the climax hit them both hard. Holding him tight, Mary called out his name as wave after wave of sensation crashed and slammed down onto them again and again. She felt his release as well as her own. She held his body as his body trembled and shook with an intensity it shook the bed.

* * *

**TBC? Will stop writing when I stop receiving reviews...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

It had been a whole week since Marshall had driven off with a witness, Mary was going crazy. Even though she spoke to him every night, she still missed him. "What time will you get to Albuquerque?"

Marshall knew the real question was, 'what time will you get home?' but decided not to bring it up. "I'll be home tonight, I'll uh…surprise you"

"Get real, why can't you just tell me?" growled Mary

Chuckling, "You _can _try to…_persuade _me"

"I'll persuade you all right buster, look I have to let you go, Stan is shooting daggers at me."

"Does he know it's me?"

"Relax cowboy, it's not like I'm being loud. Look, I have to go."

"See you later love"

Mary hung up the phone before the temptation to return the sentiment, lately all she did was think about letting him know that she loved him too. Shaking her head to clear it she got up and walked into Stan's office.

"Hey Chief, I'm going to go check on Chance. He called asking about a new job."

Stan looked up and studied his inspector, she looked different, same snarky Mary, but slightly different. "Did you change your hair color?"

"Uh, did you forget to wax your brain this morning?" Mary growled at her boss

"Never mind, just go"

* * *

"Hey Marshall, what time you getting in?" Stan asked his inspector

Marshall inwardly groaned and responded, "I'll be home in an hour, depends on how much traffic I come across when I come into Albuquerque. Did you need me in the office?"

Stan nodded, "No, no…um…"

"Stan, did Mary do something?" this time Marshall groaned aloud.

"Not do something per se, but…" he paused

"Stan, just spit it out. What happened?" Marshall was now sounding frustrated

Stan groaned and rapidly said, "A-witness-hurt-Mary"

Marshall stepped on the accelerator, holding the cell phone closer to his ear, "What happened?"

"She went to visit Chance, I guess he was back to his old ways. Mary shows up and all hell breaks lose." Stan briefed Marshall on what happened.

Mary had shown up to the witness' place and she caught him selling some pot to some older kids. She confronted the man and he threw a punch, which she dodged and punched him in the face. Apparently, some of his more savory clients saw the brawl and joined. At the end of the brawl, Mary had come away with only a sprained wrist.

"Where is she now?" asked an anxious Marshall

"I sent her home after the paramedics cleared her."

"Thanks Stan. I'll see you later" Marshall hung up and dialed her cell.

It went to voicemail, he knew she did that on purpose. Knew that Stan would call him and brief him about his partner, she didn't want to take his call because she didn't want him to fuss over her. But fuss he would.

He drove like a madman, making it to Albuquerque in record time. Marshall drove straight to Mary's, jumping out of the truck as soon as he turned it off. The lights in the kitchen were the only ones on, he walked around the truck to her front door.

Mary was sitting on her sofa with Norah sleeping in her arms, her sprained wrist lying over her daughter's belly. She had been dozing off waiting for Marshall to come home. _Home, he makes me dream of having a home with him and Norah_. She jumped and rubbed her daughter's side to keep her asleep, the sound of a car door closing in her driveway had woken her.

Sure enough, she heard her front door open. Marshall walked in and shed his jacket. He scanned the room and immediately spot Mary with Norah in her arms. He rushed to them, sitting next to Mary. Pulling her close, until he had them both in his lap.

Mary sobbed into his neck and held him close with her injured hand around his shoulders while holding a still sleeping Norah with her other. He rubbed her back and whispered, "It's ok love, I'm right here. I'm never leaving you again, I'm so sorry I wasn't here"

She shook her head and lifted her face from the crook of his neck, "It's not your fault, please don't blame yourself"

Moving his head up he captured her lips with his, she opened them in surprise. The first movement of his tongue into her mouth surprised her, she touched her own tongue to his and he groaned, the pleasure surprised them both.

Marshall tore his mouth from hers and rested his forehead to hers, as they both panted for breath. He set her down on the sofa and reached for Norah, "I'll put her to bed" dropping a quick kiss to her lips he took Norah to her bedroom.

She settled without waking and he kissed the crown of her head, "I love you Little Miss Norah"

He walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Turned and walked into her waiting arms, drawing her against his body from chest to thigh.

She melted into him and parted her lips, he slid his tongue inside and groaned when their tongues collided. Her soft moan was all it took to undo him. He placed his hands around her waist and lifted her easily into his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist and held on as he walked them to her bedroom. _Their bedroom, _her mind screamed.

He kicked the door shut and sat on the bed with her straddling his thighs. He pulled her closer and rubbed against her core. The kiss becoming more frantic, tongue battling for dominance. She pulled back and bit his lower lip, suckling before releasing it. Moving over his jaw, down to his neck, nipping the tender flesh.

Then they were both pulling and pushing clothes off, until they were both naked.

"I want to make love to you" Marshall whispered into her ear as he settled between her splayed knees.

She kissed him as she nodded her head. "Please"

He kissed her full on the lips, Marshall moved over her body. Slipping his arms beneath her knees, he spread her legs wider. He looked into her eyes and he entered her with one deep thrust.

Deep. Deeper. Push in and pull out. Marshall kissed her, matching his movements below with his tongue. Mary pulled on his hair, keeping his lips closed around her. She returned his hot kisses while meeting every movement of his hips. He kept his thrusts slow, even, wanting to draw out Mary's pleasure as long as possible.

Mary slid her hands down his back and gripped his ass, "Faster"

Marshall didn't need to be told twice, he picked up speed, driving into her as hard as he could. She whimpered in pleasure.

Marshall released her legs and slipped his hands beneath her ass. His fingers gripping her ass as he plunged harder and faster into her body, moaning into her hair, "I love you so damn much"

"Ahhhh!"

Her body jerked, trembled. His own orgasm ran through his body before he could stop it. He wrapped his arms around Mary and growled deep in his throat when the pleasure coursed down his spine and grabbed his balls.

Several moments later he lifted his head and kissed her slowly on the lips, tongue invading her mouth and rubbing against hers. "That was..."

"Incredible" she gasped as he moved over her, he slid partially out only to slid right back in.

"Not done love" he murmured into her mouth

He began to slowly move, gritting his teeth as he fought his body the urge to empty inside of her again. Mary's body responded eagerly to his thrusts.

Mary began to move her hands over his upper body, teasing his nipples and Marshall's control slipped. He flexed his hips and drove into her, gave her what she wanted, what he wanted. She began to thrust back into him. He slipped his hands under her back and held onto her shoulder blades to pull her into him as he pushed harder and deeper into her. Marshall was moving at record speed, Mary was gasping beneath him, her fingers sliding over his ribs to dig into his back as she wrapped her legs higher around his ribs. He wasn't sure if he was still breathing.

The second her body started to quiver in the beginnings of her orgasm, he let go and thrust harder and faster into her. Holding her hips as he tilted them one last time and burying his manhood deep inside as he spurt his seed into her body.

She groaned and moaned at the pleasure that coursed through her body and she bowed as the last of her orgasm trembled through her limbs. Collapsing she finally whispering with a sob into his ear, "Marshall I love you so damn much"

* * *

**TBC?**


End file.
